


Mistletoe in May

by Its_UNNATURAL



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Pietro is alive, Stark Party, WISH MEH LUCK, You are an adorable nerd, You have powers!, bucky is a dork, everyone ships you so hard, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_UNNATURAL/pseuds/Its_UNNATURAL
Summary: You are going to a Stark party thinking you'll just be the usual wall flower but a certain super soldier changes your plans.





	Mistletoe in May

You took a deep breath. "Wanda I don't know if I can do this." You muttered to her as strode up next to you, looking stunning in a red dress with lace over the entire chest and a high low skirt. "Of course you can" stated Natasha, who was trailing a bit behind you in a little black dress. You looked back at them, the blue tule hanging off your shoulders trailing behind you. Your floor-length dress curved delicately around your hips and the lace sleeves made you feel like you were as light feather. The whole ensemble made you, the kick butt elementalist, look almost dainty. Laura and Sharon joined up with your little all girl group when you walked by their guest room doors. Finally you reached the big black doors.  
"My first Stark party" you breathed. "Let's do this." 

Bucky POV

Bucky tilted his head as He heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor. The overly flirtatious red head in front of him noticed the super soldiers lack of attention and waved her hand in front of his face, trying to regain his attention. The doors blew open with a bang, the red mist underneath it dissipating. There you were. His eyes began their path at your tall silver pumps and he let them trail up your body wrapped up in an azure silk dress. As you stepped forward he saw your leg coming out from a slit that went up to your mid thigh. Then his eyes roved over the tight waisted dress that was held up by an infinity shaped row of gems that, knowing Tony who payed for the dresses, were real. Your beautiful Y/H/C hair pinned over on one side and bouncy curls spilling out the other side. You led all the other ladies into the party. Some of the girls walked straight over to their respective boyfriends. You and Wanda, however, immediately headed for the edge of the party, at an unoccupied window seat. Bucky took a deep breath before walking over to where the two women sat. Facing away from him you were deep in a heated debate with Wanda over which was better Star Wars or Star Trek. Bucky scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat.

Your POV

"Ahem".  
"Hm?" You glanced up from your very amazing holding a light saber impression. Wanda smirked over at you before excusing herself and going to find her brother( HES NOT DEAD IN MY HEART).  
"So, um, I was wondering if.."  
"If..?" You asked gently.  
"If you would dance with me" immediately you felt your face go bright red  
"I don't dance" you saw Bucky's face fall.  
"Yeah you probably wouldn't want to dan-"  
"No." The force in your voice made him look up.  
"It's not really that I don't" your face went a bit red at this again "it's that I can't. I never learned how." Just as soon as you said this, Buckys face lit into a bit of a smirk.  
"That's not a problem, Doll. You don't need to know how to dance when it's with me." After a minute of arguing you finally consented. He pulled you onto the dance floor where he immediately whirled you into a spin. The band picked up on your excitement and played fast and jazzy songs for a long time. As the band slowed down a bit you pulled Bucky off the dance floor, both of you panting with the exhaustion dancing gives you. The two of you had been standing in the same place when you heard a sawing noise from above you. You had begun to summon fire when a circle of ceiling was removed and a familiar archer poked his face in.  
"Clint!" You yelled up at him exasperated and relieved at the same time. "What are you doing up there Barton?" Bucky asked in confusion, craning his neck up to look at Clint.  
"Just spreading holiday cheer!" Clint crowed joyfully as the rest of the Avengers crowded around clearly in on the joke. Clint dangled a tiny green plant through the missing chunk of ceiling.  
"Is that..?" You left your question unanswered a look at buckys red face covered in his hands.  
"Mistletoe!" Natasha confirmed joyfully.  
"But it's May!"  
"You gotta do it."  
You covered your eyes with your hands before feeling a bit of scruff on your cheek as Bucky kissed it. By the time you had opened your eyes Bucky had made his escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags it's my first fic so if you could be nice ad give me any writing tips it will be much appreciated! Thanks! Loves! -Becca


End file.
